Need Help, despite I don't call for it
by Youwan
Summary: Préquelle de "Torture Sentimentale". Grey est fou. Schizophrène. Avec un dédoublement de la personnalité qui effraye ceux qui l'entourent. Alors on l'envoie à l'"Institut". Il y rencontre Ultear. Il s'y meurt, en fait, là-bas. Violence. Insomnies. Médicaments. Dix ans; il se sent vide. "On va s'enfuit, Grey." "Ultear ?" "Tu m'entends, Grey ? Résiste. Résiste encore un peu."


_Salut, salut ! Bon baaaaah. Me voilà *PAN*. Encore. Hm, bref. Je poste donc ici le premier des deux chapitres de "Need Help, despite I don't call for it." (Titre à jeter à la poubelle, je sais :D)_

_**Ce two-shot est le Préquelle **(En gros, le passé.)** de "Torture Sentimentale" (TS),** un UA Yaoi Grey/Natsu qui n'est pas encore.. posté. Mais qui est en cours d'écriture. Alors, alors. Ici,** PAS DE YAOI ! **La preuve : Natsu est même pas mentionné ici. Ca risque d'être dur sans lui.._

_Non. Ici, c'est un** Grey-centri**c sur le passé sombre du Grey de mon UA; Le pourquoi du comment est-il devenu si cynique, sombre et fou dans "TS". Ici, Grey rencontrera Ultear et d'autres gamins (dont un OC mineur qu'on verra dans le chapitre deux) comme Sherry ou Eve (Oui, oui, de Fairy Tail. Dans le chapitre deux aussi.) par exemple.** M'enfin, l'histoire principale est sur Grey, Grey et Grey. Et son enfance maudite. **_

_Donc, ouais. L'histoire souffre d'un** gros M **alors qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel :'). Non, non.** M pour les thèmes abordés (Folie, schizophrénie, violence, sang, mots vulgaires, médicaments tout çaaaa.). **La joie, quoi. *PAN*. Bon, okay.. C'est clairement ironiquement pas la joie. Mais je me devais de raconter le passé tortueux de ce cher Grey. Un passé mystérieux, avec une Mer (Oui, l'Océan) omni-présente. Chose qui voudra dire beaucoup dans "TS". Mais pour l'instant, je vous laisse découvrir ce préquelle-ci.** Bonne lecture. :)**_

* * *

**Need Help despite I don't call for it.**

* * *

_**Chapitre un : Couloirs. **_

* * *

_**« Un jour, tu deviendras fou, gamin. »**_

Aujourd'hui encore, la _voix_ lui avait murmuré ses salacités à l'oreille, résonnant dans sa tête d'enfant. Une _voix_ déterminée, sûre. Tranchante comme l'acier et parlant avec la finesse d'une plume. Vicieuse. Oh, oui.. Que la _voix_ était vicieuse. Qu'elle s'amusait, à lui raconter moultes horreurs, qu'importe le temps qu'il faisait, qu'importe les gens qu'il côtoyait. Dans sa tête, Grey entendait distinctement ce ton qui, lentement, l'amènerait à sa perte. Voilà. Court résumé, pour une maladie qui devient rapidement sa plus grande hantise.

**Schizophrène**.

Huit ans, déjà sur la mauvaise pente. Au début, il suffisait de _l_'ignorer, simplement. Quand la _voix_ se faisait trop insistante, ou dérangeante, le brun lui criait dessus, hurlant à plein poumons. Les gens autour de lui se méfiaient de ce gosse dérangé car qu'importe où Grey était, dans la rue, à l'école, celui-ci hurlait son mal être. On l'évitait, le maudissait comme s'il portait le fruit d'un démon dans son frêle corps. Personne ne voulait lui parler; chaque parent s'arrangeait pour éloigner sa progéniture du brun. Alors il redoublait d'efforts pour se faire entendre.

Un appel au secours. Un vrai, un pur, un criant.

_Qui passait inaperçu. _

Ce n'était pas faute de s'égosiller la voix sur eux. L'enfant crachait ses capacités vocales à quiconque passait, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure. Sans résultats. Malgré tout, il essayait, encore et toujours, avec de plus en plus de force tandis que sa volonté s'épuisait. Il voulait qu'on l'aide et que l'horreur se taise, se taise, se taise ! Il en _rugissait _d'impuissance, d'impotence, bon sang ! «** Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Saleté de **_**voix **_**! »**. Quel vocabulaire gentil, avait-il encore à l'époque.

Personne ne voulait l'aider, malgré que plusieurs directeurs des différents établissements fréquentés par le brun se soit inquiétés de ses crises de colère, contre des « amis imaginaires ». Ils ne prenaient pas conscience de l'entièreté du problème. Si seulement ils savaient jusqu'à quel point s'étendait déjà la _Folie_ du plus petit. C'était comme ça qu'il appelait la _voix _: _Folie_.

Alors il changea de méthode.

Il frappa. D'abord les murs, avec ses petits poings. Puis les gens qui se moquaient de lui, sans distinction. Il faisait parler le sang, couler l'encre pour ses retenues. Exclusion sur exclusion, fausses excuses de l'un, tremblement du côté des autres. Mauvaise réputation. Voyou en vogue, bandit en devenir ! Mais il lui fallait bien ça, à Grey, pour faire passer son message.

Du sang, du sang, du sang. Tellement qu'il aurait pu repeindre les murs de chez lui. Le sien, le tien, le mien – Du sang. Partout. Encore et encore. Et des menaces, des injures, des cris. Les adultes commençaient à avoir peur. On parlait de lui en tant que «_ cas ingérable » _et _« enfant indiscipliné »._ Quelqu'un avait même dit que cette mauvaise graine était **« déjà foutue, alors à quoi bon s'en occuper ? »**. Le lendemain, Grey fracassait ce professeur; plus fort qu'avant; plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été.

La sirène de l'ambulance retentit durant des heures dans la petite cour de récrée – Y'avait les adultes qui pleuraient, les enfants qui s'interrogeaient, le directeur qui portait un regard navré sur Grey. Et puis, lui, au milieu de tout ça, il s'en foutait. Il avait ramassé sa chaise ensanglantée, remis ses crayons rangés dans un ordre de couleur parfait puis avait continué le dessin qu'il avait commencé la veille. Des arabesques, du noir, du rouge. Des traits, des coups de ciseaux, aucune réelle signification. Encore du noir, du gris et du rouge – Et le résultat était effrayant. Ou peut-être était-ce ces gouttes de liquide pourpre qui animaient sa feuille d'une volonté meurtrière ?

_Folie _l'accompagnait, durant tout son parcours, de la maison de correction au tribunal. _Elle_ lui parlait et chaque jour, sur un ton moqueur, elle lui demandait de la dessiner. _Folie _aimait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on la fasse exister. Parce qu'à coup de crayons désordonnés, de tâche de peinture éclatées, de feuilles déchiquetées.. C'était la seule chose que Grey savait représenter depuis la petite section.

Le **chaos** informulé. À l'état pur.

* * *

_« Un psy, deux psys, trois psys,_

_Ils me disent fous et moi je crie,_

_Un psy, deux psys, trois psys,_

_Ils aiment mon cas et moi je ris ! »_

Psychologues pour enfants, qu'on les appelait. Une belle bande d'affamés de résultats, d'après leur principal sujet, Grey Fullbuster, neuf ans et presque toutes ses dents. Il les détestait, les exécrait. Ces personnes n'accordaient d'importance qu'à leurs feuilles, leurs études, leurs statistiques et leurs nouvelles questions pour le gosse qu'on leur avait confié. Pas de côté sentimental. Pas de côté informatif, pas d'explication sur ce qui se passait. Des machines. Des putains de machines ! Rien d'humains. Des scientifiques qui ne vivaient que pour leurs nouvelles découvertes.

Non, vraiment, Grey les haïssait, les arborait. La personne à la tête de sa dernière école fréquentée en date avait eu la bonne idée de guider le garçon ici et ce n'était certainement pas l'orphelinat qui allait refuser de se séparer de ce gosse. On lui avait dit** « Ces personnes sauront quoi faire de toi. »**, on lui avait assuré que **« Tout se passerait bien. Tu t'amuseras ! Tu verras. ».**

Pour voir, il avait vu.. Connerie. Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges.

Les adultes aussi, il ne les aimait plus. Ils mentaient comme ils respiraient, ces humains-là. **Grey n'aimait plus personne. Il ne savait pas aimer. **Une vérité qu'il s'était lui-même avouer, un soir de pluie. Une horreur que l'on voyait parfois dans ses yeux d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite. Une abomination qui l'a salopé, lui et ses espoirs de vivre normalement. Alors, on ignorait son regard perçant et on continuait son travail.. Foutus adultes.

Foutues journées. On l'enfermait dans une chambre pour dormir alors qu'il ne pouvait plus, on lui portait des choses innommables à manger alors qu'il ne voulait pas, on l'emmenait de force dans la salle « d'examen » alors qu'il voulait seulement être _tranquille_. Un enfer. Ses journées étaient exécrables et atroces. Le temps filait comme le Styx, le menant droit dans la gueule du Cerbère.

Seule la petite fenêtre avec de grands barreaux noirs et sales, qui donnait sur le littoral le calmait. «_ L'établissement _» était proche de l'étendue d'eau qu'il aimait tant. Mais ce n'était pas une personne. Ce n'était que des foutues molécules, inertes, mortes. Rien que ça. Pourtant.. Le son de la mer avait toujours su le rassurer, une chose rare, et faire taire les _voix_. Oui, **les voix**.

Folie avait été mutilée, ici et s'était dédoublée. Deux, non, trois fois. Maintenant elles étaient quatre, à rire, à parler, à commenter. **« Mais qu'il est moche, celui-là ! »** Oui, Cruelle avait raison, pensait Grey en rentrant dans sa chambre pour une nouvelle soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, dévisageant son gardien néophyte, vraisemblablement engagé hier pour palier à l'absence de l'habituel. Sans doute ce dernier avait-il craqué face au monologue que Grey tenait dans la pâle lueur de la lune, tard la nuit.

Car l'enfant devait bien essayer de s'occuper, hors, mis à part des conversations avec les quatre voix.. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit complète depuis bien longtemps. Les insomnies avaient commencés à son entrée dans « l'internat », comme ces dortoirs fermés à clef s'appelaient. Ainsi, chaque fois que les étoiles illuminaient le ciel d'un éclat terne et triste, Grey entretenait la discussion avec Folie, Cruelle et Violence. Seulement ces trois là, car jamais Innocence ne pipait un mot.

Grey avait appris à les reconnaître, ces _voix_, au ton qu'elles avaient. _Violence_ était abrupte, raide, rapide. Sa _voix_ était forte, grondante, comme un orage qui menace d'éclater. Et surtout, _Violence_ était imprévisible. Ses incursions dans la conversation étaient monnaie courante mais toujours surprenante. L'enfant n'était pas encore habitué à _elle_. **« La violence, c'est un manque de vocabulaire. »** avait dit Vigneault, ou quelqu'un comme ça.* Pourtant, sa _voix_ à lui, ne manquait jamais d'imagination et de conversation pour lui déverser les abominations qu'_elle_ imaginait.

_Folie_ n'avait pas changé pour sa part. Sa _voix_ était posée, calme, mais disant toujours plus d'horreur que n'importe quelle autre. Son fil de pensées était étrange et passait souvent du coq à l'âne. Grey s'exprimait pareil et cette ressemblance linguistique, quelques fois, le terrorisait. Allait-il finir par, un jour, demander à ce qu'on accroche une fenêtre dans le ciel pour qu'il puisse se suicider du toit du monde ? Comme un ange déchu, irait-il voler une échelle pour fracasser les murs de sa chambre ? Il avait peur de devenir fou, lui aussi – La folie, quel manque de logique. De plus, sa voix homonyme, _Folie_ ne se priait pas pour en rajouter une couche, quoiqu'il lui criait – Mais au fond, ne s'entendaient-ils pas bien, avec tant de ressemblance ?

_Cruelle, elle, _avait toujours un ton irrévérencieux et sans fioriture. _Elle_ disait la vérité, la stricte vérité, celle qui était peu ragoutante et toujours blessante. _Elle_ aimait faire mal, surtout à Grey. _Cruelle_ était... Simplement comme son nom l'indiquait. L'enfant n'était pas très imaginatif, mais cette dénomination _lui_ correspondait parfaitement. Sa _voix_, tantôt malicieuse, tantôt conspiratrice, était toujours tranchante comme un couteau, à l'instar de _Violence_. Grey n'était pas fou, au fond, mais la schizophrénie entraînait en lui d'autres maladies plus graves encore.

_Ces trois là _martyrisaient la dernière. _Innocence_ avait une voix fluette et discrète, un peu perdue, comme un enfant dans une cage où trois lions rôdent. D'ailleurs, Elle allait se faire bouffer, un jour, son Innocence.

* * *

Treize ans. Cheveux noirs. Forte tête. _Intéressante_.

La pré-adolescente qui était devant lui invectivait violemment le pitoyable gardien qui peinait à la garder sous contrôle. Ses mots, comme du poison, déstabilisaient le pauvre homme - que jamais l'enfant ne plaindrait. Qu'il crève, tiens. L'adulte, dans un geste fataliste et exhaustif, attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille brune, l'enjoignant à se calmer rapidement avant de corser les choses.

Grave erreur, il réveilla la furie.

Elle se débattit furieusement, avec toute la hargne qu'elle possédait. Cette fille aux cheveux sombres, un peu bleuté, refusait qu'on la touche. Qu'on ne mette pas des mains sales et ternies sur elle, qu'on ne la force à faire quelque chose que son esprit farouche refusait. Tout son corps était tendu, se forçant à user de force qu'elle n'avait pas.. Elle luttait. Oui, elle luttait. Cette résolution dans ses yeux, cette posture défensive mais offensive, cette fille.. Faisait mal. Elle brûlait. Sa détermination brûlait Grey. C'était comme son attitude marquait le mot « VIVRE » en grandes et grosses lettres, partout autour d'elle telle une bulle de protection. Elle voulait vivre ! **Regard d'acier, esprit revêche. **Elle luttait.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Pourquoi l'ennui, la morosité, la fatigue... Et surtout la passivité et l'abandon ne l'avaient pas encore frappée? Bon sang, vu les cernes, les marques, l'attitude d'un deuxième gardien sur le côté - comme si cette scène était juste.. habituelle. Dans le décor. Intemporelle, inusable. -, le brun en déduisit qu'elle était là depuis longtemps. Peut-être même plus longtemps que lui.

Qui sait. "_L'établissement_" était grand, voire gigantesque, avec quatre ailes principales. Il s'étendait sur trois étages. Il était donc possible que Grey ne l'ai jamais croisé. Néanmoins, si, comme celui qui regardait la scène le pensait, elle était la depuis un bon moment.. Pourquoi se débattait-elle encore ? N'avait-elle pas eu le temps d'accepter l'inévitable ? Il n'y avait rien à y faire, pourtant. Être enfermé ici devenait une routine stupide qui ne leur correspondait pas. Mais pour eux, déchets, ils n'avaient mots à dire.

**« Ça suffit ! Retournez dans vos chambres ! » **Cria un responsable, faisant de grand geste et, dans un talkie-walkie, passa un message rapide, d'une voix saccadée. Un peloton d'accompagnateurs arriva dès lors et tandis que certains faisaient rentrer les enfants, d'autres allaient aider à maîtriser la jeune fille. Grey suivit le flot sans penser, son regard rivé vers l'étrange scène. Un peloton pour une seule enfant ? Poussé par une grande main dans le dos, le brun finit par voguer dans les couloirs blancs, aseptisés, accompagné. La « récréation » était finie - si les pauvres dix minutes d'air insuffisantes du matin et de l'après-midi pouvaient décemment s'appeler une récréation.

Grey n'était pas heureux, quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il soupira, fortement. Il voulait ressortir. Ces pauvres secondes lui servaient généralement à calmer les _voix_. La mer se voyait bien mieux depuis la cour. De retour dans ma chambre -appelez cela une cellule, il s'en moque- _Cruelle_ ricana et parla, sans mon consentement : **" Pauvre fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est stupide ! ".**

Grey n'était pas d'accord et ses putains de _voix_ le savaient puisqu'elles étaient dans sa tête. Elles aimaient jouer avec lui et avec ses nerfs. Cette fille.. Elle.. Elle.. Malgré tout, envers tout, Grey le savait, l'avait compris directement, dans son regard, sa tête fière et droite.

_**Elle n'avait pas abandonné. Tout son contraire. **_

**- « Ça viendra... » **Chuchota _Cruelle_.

Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, c'était trop tard. Grey était intrigué. Quelque chose était lancé et les idées se mettaient doucement en place. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent-en marche et, dans un élan de volonté, se décidèrent à retrouver cette fille et à la _comprendre_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment; pour ce dernier point il trouverait bien un petit quelque chose d'insensé – Et après tout, l'insensé, ça le connaît. Alors il n'a pas véritablement peur devant l'inconnu qui s'ouvre à lui. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Autre chose que de voir la mer.

Grey voulait; alors Grey ferait.

* * *

**- ****« **C'est quoi ton nom, à toi ? **»**

Ses yeux noirs le fixèrent. L'adulte présent ne dit rien, il n'avait pas entendu le chuchotement. Grey avait relevé les yeux de ses feuilles de cours incompréhensibles et fixait la troisième personne de la petite pièce. La lueur qu'il y vu ne le rassura pas, du moins, pas vraiment. Savait-elle qu'il s'était fait punir uniquement pour la rejoindre et lui parler ? Non, ça paraîtrait trop fou – **« Mais je suis fou ! »** Hurla soudainement _Folie –,_ aucun enfant ne ferait ça. Normalement. Mais Grey n'était pas normal.

La pièce pour les « retenues » était trop effrayante pour qu'une personne un tant soit peu censée veuille y passer quelques heures. Rien que les folâtres rumeurs pouvaient décourager jusqu'au plus téméraire des gosses. Pas qu'il le soit. Mais les filles et gars étant séparés, Grey avait bien dû trouver un moyen pour lui causer. Alors il avait volontairement renversé un seau d'eau sur un garde – Et il aurait fallu voir sa tête, à celui-là. L'adulte avait crié puis l'avait traîné dans la salle, sous les murmures des autres. Il savait déjà que la fille y était de toute façon.

Elle y était tout le temps.

Dans la salle, ils étaient laissés à eux-même ou presque. Sans gardes mais avec un seul un surveillant. Pour l'instant, aucune personne ne l'avait frappé ou tué. Foutue rumeur. Pas qu'il ait eu peur pour rien, il n'avait pas peur - **« Ah, vraiment ? »** Demanda narquoisement _Cruelle_ qu'il ignora délibérément. - mais le fait qu'on essaye d'en terminer avec sa vie grâce à des cours.. ça le faisait rire, tiens. Vous parlez d'une torture... Bien qu'il n'y comprenne rien, le niveau étant décidément trop haut pour lui, il se demanda si on ne cherchait pas simplement à lui faire faire quelque chose d'impossible, dans le but de le décourager.

Une tonne de livres d'exercices à sa droite, une fille revêche et muette pour l'instant à sa gauche, un surveillant devant lui. L'ambiance était calme, un peu trop. Sa voisine n'avait encore rien dit ce qui était très étrange. Bon. Il devait faire partir celui qui les surveillait. Qu'importe comment. Un plan. Il lui fallait un plan ! La fille l'aidera-t-elle ? Les chuchotements n'étaient pas discrets et..

Un déchirement de papier lui répondit. D'une écriture simple, mais soignée, qui ne tremblait pas, la brune lui avait répondu. Le papier atterrit sur sa table, en équilibre. Mauvais calibrage d'envoi. Grey l'attrapa habilement et le lu, souriant doucement. C'était sympa comme nom. **« N'importe quoi, Gamin. »** Qu'importe ce que disait _Cruelle_, Grey commençait à bien aimer cette gosse.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers le gardien et Grey sut immédiatement ce qu'elle voulut faire. Ouais. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, maintenant. À les faire tourner en bourrique, à leur faire regretter leurs actes et leurs gestes. Ah, et au fait..

**« Ultear »** qu'elle s'appelait.

* * *

Au détour d'une nouvelle retenue, seul moyen pour ces deux-là de se voir, Ultear lui demanda quel était son nom. Son nom de famille. Alors Grey lui répondit en écrivant « Fullbuster », mais tout en pensant qu'il détestait le savoir. Oui, parce que ce putain de nom..C'est tout ce qu'il avait; autant dire pas grand-chose.

Malgré tout, il s'y accroche, à ce nom fragile. À ces lettres stupides, à ces syllabes de non-sens. Il s'y accroche avec toute la hargne qu'il a. Trois syllabes. Un seul et unique sens. « Fullbuster ». C'est si peu et c'est tellement de choses à la fois. C'est ce qui le détermine en tant qu'humain, quelque part. C'est ce qui lui permet d'exister dans la société.

Pourtant, Grey n'était pas heureux. Il avait juste « Fullbuster ». Pas de « Fils de "..." et de "..." ». Ou alors il était né d'inconnus. De personnes qui l'avaient abandonné dans un orphelinat, sans remords. Qui l'avait conduit dans une école pourrie, sans écouter ses cris de douleur. Puis on l'avait placé ici. Il n'avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Le Monde pourrait être en guerre, certains pays pourraient être détruits.. Ils n'en savaient rien. Il n'en savait pas plus à propos de son avenir. Certains enfants disparaissaient dans la « Grande Salle », emportés par les adultes. Souvent, ils avaient atteint l'âge de l'adolescence. Plusieurs fois, des cris parvenaient aux oreilles de ceux qui restaient et la peur frappait, sourde et indolente.

Ils ne revenaient jamais.

Pas de famille, pas ou peu d'amis. Il était un solitaire. Grey n'arrivait pas à supporter les autres enfants; mis à part Ultear, peut être. Ultear qui avait ouvert une porte dans son Monde, chargée de détermination. Donc, mise à part elle.. Grey n'avait rien. Pas de talent spécial, juste des voix dans sa tête. Pas d'aptitude incroyable pour l'école, pas d'amour secret. Rien, en somme. Il n'avait personne.

Personne. Comme ce qu'ils sont. Comme ceux qu'ils sont.

Personne.

* * *

Une putain d'année. Douze mois. Huit milles sept-cent soixante heures qu'il était là. Et tellement plus de minutes..

Mer calme, mer tempête, mer grise, mer soleil. Trois cent soixante-quatre jours à regarder l'étendue azure ou bleu foncée. Une année que, chaque soir, Grey s'endormait au son de l'eau remuant près de l'institution – Enfin, dormir, un bien grand mot. Il n'a plus dormir normalement depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, ses insomnies frappant chaque soir qu'importe le temps.

Un an qu'il était enfermé.

Abdiqué. Il avait abdiqué depuis quelques mois. À quoi bon s'obstiner quand tout est perdu depuis déjà un bout de temps ? Quelle flamme gardée quand les gardiens vous narguent et vous la soufflent à la moindre petite occasion ? Ultear avait beau le pousser, essayer de le réveiller.. Rien n'y faisait. Il était comme vide, une petite poupée qui attendait d'être prise dans les filets de l'adolescence pour être amené, à son tour, dans la Grande Salle. Et que tout finisse. Tout.

L'énergie rassurante donnée par sa plus proche voisine naturelle, cette mer enjolivant ou détruisant, ne suffisait plus à calmer Grey. Durant ce laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, le brun avait fait plusieurs crises. _Violence_ s'amusait comme une folle, cette stupide _voix_. Les gens s'étaient inquiétés, les gardes doublés. Et maintenant.. Maintenant, on lui donnait des médicaments. Ah, non, on ne lui avait pas expliquer ce que c'était et encore moins à quoi ils servaient. Mais on l'obligeait à les avaler, de gré ou de force.

Et, peut-être qu'au fond, du haut de ses dix ans, Grey expérimentait la vérité. Le monde était sombre. La vérité cruelle. Il devait accepter sa propre condition. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la schizophrénie ou du moins, plus. Avouons-le. Il le fait, il se l'avoue. C'était devenu **du dédoublement de personnalité**. Un frisson dans son échine, un claquement de dent agacé. Grey ne voulait pas, et pourtant..

C'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait, véritablement. Lui, le vrai, l'enfant, était-il fou, violent et cruel ? Quelle était donc sa personnalité, sa réelle nature ? Qui donc était-il, au fond, ce Grey Fullbuster ? Ah, tiens. Ce nom de famille. Qu'il le détestait. Comme tout le reste. Grey n'aimait pas, plus. Il ne vivait pas, plus. Doucement, on endormait son esprit rebelle. On le faisait devenir neutre. On le faisait devenir une machine, une simple machine. Un automate à qui on donnait des ordres – Et celui-ci exécutait.

Grey n'était plus lui-même.

Chaque soir, malgré tout, des interrogations revenaient sans discontinuer. Tant de questions qui le turlupinaient méchamment, sans s'arrêter. Il voudrait pourtant que cela cesse, qu'on le laisse tranquille, lui et sa _Folie_. **« Comme si.. »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Grey se sentit mal. En ce moment, ici, il se sentait toujours mal. Et même l'eau, en bas de sa fenêtre, n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

Mer agitée, ce soir, pour cet anniversaire funèbre.

* * *

**- « Grey.**

**- Oui, Ultear ? »**

Ils étaient dans la salle des retenues, encore. La pièce sombre, éclairé d'une lumière blafarde et d'une deuxième manifestement en panne et que personne n'avait songé à changer, entretenait un sentiment glauque dans leur cœur. Le regard du brun flânait un peu partout, énervant un peu sa voisine. Il n'y avait aucun adulte avec eux, cette fois-ci. Celui-ci était partit en courant, quelques minutes plus tôt, sous le fier sourire de la seule fille. Nul doute qu'il ne reprendrait plus jamais un café proposé par cette dernière.

**- « Tu m'écoutes bien ?**

**- Je ne fais que ça, écouter. Obéir. **

**- Grey... »**, soupira-t-elle, amère.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de parler avant qu'un autre surveillant n'entre. Enfin les yeux sombres de son voisin se posèrent sur elle, attentifs. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la voix, cherchant ses mots. Comment devait-elle lui annoncer cela ? Impatient, Grey parla avant elle, d'une voix un peu morne.

**- « Je t'écoute, Ul'.**

**- On va s'enfuir, Grey. On va partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous tuent. Ou pire, qu'ils nous laissent sous l'état d'une machine, incapable de penser.**

**- Ultear, tu.. »,** commença Grey, sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

Sa gorge s'était serrée sous l'émotion. Il était incapable de prendre conscience de tout les aboutissements, contrecoups et séquelles que cette décision allait leur apporter. Pourtant.. Pourtant, dans son esprit, plusieurs images se succédèrent. La réussite. L'échec. La liberté. L'enfermement. Et puis la mer, au milieu de tout ça, qui l'appelait.

Il se demanda juste s'il pourrait tenir le coup, jusque-là. Il s'aperçut, un peu étonné, qu'Ultear avait continué de parler et qu'il n'avait pas suivi. La jeune fille lui avait pris la tête entre ses deux mains fragiles et avait fait rencontrer leurs deux obsidiennes.

**- « Tu m'entends, Grey ? Résiste. Résiste encore un peu. Toi et moi, on va s'échapper. Déguerpir. Décamper, détaler, filer à l'anglaise – **

**- Pourquoi on dit toujours « à l'anglaise » ?**

**- Grey..**

**- Il paraît que les Anglais, eux, disent « Take a French leave ». » **Souvent, Grey laissait ses pensées vagabonder un peu trop loin. D'autant plus qu'il ne parlait ni anglais, ni français et qu'il ne savait pas à quoi correspondait ces langues. Ultear le secoua un peu, pas vraiment douce.

**- « Grey ! Ressaisis-toi. Il nous faut un plan. Un vrai plan. Mais d'abord.. Je dois savoir, Grey. Est-ce que tu me suivras ?**

**- Je crois que oui. Oui.. Oui, Ultear. Je serai derrière toi. Jusqu'à la fin. » **

Un adulte prit place dans la pièce et soudainement les deux enfants regardaient leurs feuilles avec sérieux. Pourtant, leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime et aucun des deux ne voulaient réellement penser aux conséquences des derniers mots de Grey. Ils tenteraient le tout pour le tout, quitte à en crever. Parce qu'ils valaient mieux fuir et essayer de vivre libre que de rester ici, enfermé, à mourir à petit feu.

* * *

Et.. Coupé ! Et à suivre. Et donc, (que de "et") comme on peut s'en douter (*v*), le deuxième chapitre sera fait d'action ! Ce chapitre-ci faisait 4.6K. Le suivant, non-fini, en est à 3.7K. Je pense qu'ils finiront par être à peu près du même ordre :). Voilà, voilà, c'était le premier chapitre du préquelle de TS ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ?


End file.
